Icy conditions can make skiing difficult and hazardous. In good snow conditions, turning and stopping are accomplished by tilting the skis, causing their edges to cut into the snow. However, the ski edges cannot easily cut into ice. A common occurrence when attempting to turn on ice is that one or both ski edges fail to penetrate into the icy surface, the skis lose their hold, and the skier slips sideways downhill, resulting in a loss of control, and often a fall.
The present inventor found that no system is presently available that provides a skier with sufficient ability to maintain control in icy conditions. Thus, a better system for providing an edge cutting into or holding onto ice is needed, and this solution is provided by the following invention.